Dwight
by peaphro
Summary: Beri aku waktu untuk semua ini. Jika hari itu tiba, akan kumantapkan hatiku, siap akan semuanya. Dan aku akan tersenyum pelan, lalu mengutarakan perasaanku yang paling dalam. Aku sudah siap, cahaya.


**Judul**: Dwight

**Fandom**: Kyou Kara Maou

**Disclaimer**: Tomo Takabayashi & Temari Matsumoto

**Genre**: Romance, hurt/comfort

**Pairing**: Yuuri Shibuya & Wolfram von Bielefeld

**Warning**: Canon, alur maju mundur, semi-ooc, typo, Yuuri's PoV, **Bold** means conversation in **the past

* * *

**

**Emerald Eyes**, tell me

**Silken hands**, hold me

**Golden strands**, cover me

**Sensual aromas**, drown me

**Heartfelt embraces**, confine me

**Loves laughs**, Relieve me

- Bonnie Collins

* * *

**D** w **i** g **h** t

* * *

.

Aku terduduk di dekat jendela kamraku, mendengarkan betapa derasnya bulir hujan yang terhantam dengan bumi. Kugerakkan tanganku untuk mengusap embunan bulir air di jendelaku, memudahkanku untuk melihat langit.

Gemuruh halilintar terdengar agak keras, menarikku paksa untuk bercengkrama dalam diam. Hujan ini membuat susunan artefak awan dilangit mengelam juga. Sesaat mata hitamku tertuju pada binatang-binatang kecil yang kulihat dari jendela kamarku, tengah kesibukan mencari teempat berlindung. Aku tersenyum miris sementara dingin sudah merengsek ke dalam tubuhku. Aku mengambil selimutku yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari jendela. Hangatnya… Belum sebanding dengan dia.

Dia.

Mengingatnya aku baru tersadar. Akupun merogoh saku celanaku, mencari sesuatu—Dapat. Terselip dikotak kecil ini, semua rasa yang dirasakannya ia percayakan pada benda mati di dalamnya.

Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Wolfram? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?

Kukatupkan kedua mataku sambil tersenyum miris, lalu kupegang erat cincin yang telah kukeluarkan dari tempatnya. Cincin ini akan kuberikan kepadanya… Jika aku sudah siap.

Siap akan resiko, siap akan mencintainya dengan setulus hati, siap akan segalanya.

Kusenyumi masa silam yang sudah kami habiskan bersama-sama. Dia setia menemaniku, selalu setia menemaniku, akan selalu menemaniku. Itulah janjinya seumur hidup.

Hatiku tergerak.

Malam itu, ia menemaniku, duduk di sampingku tepatnya. Kami terjaga bersama-sama. Suara api unggun menemani kami. Terdengar dari kejauhan suara Yozak, Murata dan yang lain Aku menatap sayu api yang meretih di depanku, lalu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat bersandar dibahuku. Aku menoleh, mendapati Wolfram tengah bersandar dibahuku.

Kala itu, entah aku sadar atau tidak, aku tidak menolaknya atau memprotes hal ini. Aku memang (sangat) membutuhkan teman disaat sedang galau seperti ini.

**Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Yuuri. Aku tidak ingin rasa kepercayaanmu terhadapku sirna. Tersenyumlah, kita pasti akan menyelamatkan Weller**.

Aku mengangguk.

**Ya**.

… Apakah arti cinta menurutmu, Wolfram? Kau berpendapat bahwa cinta itu hanya ditunjukkan kepada satu orang saja? Berhentilah bersentimental, apakah rasa sayangmu kepada ibumu dan kakak-kakakmu itu tidak disebut cinta? Rasa sayangmu kepada Greta tidak kau anggap cinta?

Cinta itu bermacam-macam. Cinta kepada orangtua, saudara, dan lain-lain.

Aku mencintai semuanya, mengasihi semuanya. Bukan dalam arti cinta ketika dimana dua kekasih saling mengasihi. Kita sesama makhluk hidup, yang seharusnya saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana kau mendefinisikan cinta itu sendiri,Wolfram.

… Tapi apapun itu, aku akan mencari apa arti sebenarnya mengenai cinta yang kau tafsirkan.

Cahaya, api, membara. Aku lihat semua itu di kedua mata zambrudnya. Di dalam hati, aku mengaguminya. Tidak ingin Wolfram mendapatiku memperhatikannya, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke langit, tempat beredarnya butiran intan bertempat asal di sana. Aku bertumpu kepada kedua tanganku, menahan beratku.

Di sini, jika dilihat dari atap rumah, bintangnya indah sekali.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, rambut emasnya bergerak tertiup angin, sesekali melambai mesra ke arahku. Ia pun menggerakkan tanganya untuk memperbaiki rambutnya, lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

**Apakah kau percaya bahwa bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan permintaan, Yuuri?**

Aku menelan ludah. Kali ini desau angin mengibarkan anak rambutku, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Tunggu, perasaan apa ini?

**Yah, ng… Aku lumayan percaya**.

Aku bisa merasakan si pemilik rambut pirang bergeser lebih dekat kepadaku, alhasil rona merah dipipiku muncul dari persembunyiannya. Untuk mengatasi rasa gugupku aku mengedarkan pandanganku kepada beribu cahaya lemah di atas sana yang mulai memudar.

**Tapi, kau tetap percaya, bukan? Aku memohon kepada bintang jatuh ketika aku mulai merasakan perasaan itu. Terangkanlah hatinya, sampaikanlah perasaan itu kepadanya, sadarkanlah dia bahwa aku selalu menunggunya**, **menunggunya untuk mengatakan perasaannya**.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku bisa melihat sang zambrud mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air, yang meluncur halus dipipi sang pemuda.

Ralat, sang tunangan.

Walau agak ragu, aku mendaratkan tanganku dipipi putihnya, merasakan hangat bercampur basah pipinya di kala itu. Aku sedikit menegang. Kubersihkan pipi itu dari air mata, lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

**Aku… Kalimat yang kau ucapkan tadi, itu diperuntukkan untukku, bukan?**

Sejenak kulihat mata zambrudnya terbelak, dan aku pun berasumsi bahwa itu benar. Kami-sama, ini benar-benar sulit…

Sulit untuk menerimanya, sulit untuk menerima takdir. Apakah semua ini telah diatur oleh-Nya? Komplikasi pergolakan kian membesar. Aku—

**Berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir, Wolfram**.

- Telah mengatakannya.

Bibir si rambut emas itu terbuka, seolah tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum miris kepadanya. Maafkan aku, Wolfram. Sepertinya… kau harus menunggu.

Tidak beberapa lama, aku pun dirangkul oleh tunanganku karenanya.

Iris hitamku terbelak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan tadi.

Aku tidak bisa kembali ke _Shin Makoku_?

Kakiku lemas, aku bisu sesaat. Kuliarkan pandanganku, mencari tahu bahwa ini adalah lelucon belaka. Tetapi tidak, aku tidak melihat ada kebohongan di sini.

Setelah portal menuju bumi tampak, Murata dan Shouri-nii membalikkan badannya, bersiap. Mataku menerawang jauh, seakan-akan ruh ku keluar dari tubuhku. Aku mati rasa.

**Yuuri**.

Suara itu. Suara dari seseorang yang sudah kukenali. Aku tidak berbalik, merasa tidak mampu melihat apa yang tertanam di mata zambrud itu sekarang ini. Aku terkesiap.

Ia menangis.

Galau, sedih, kacau, dan segala hal yang bermakna kekecewaan pasti terpancar dari yang empunya mata. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan bahwa mata zambrud yang kalanya bercahaya kini seperti dihalangi oleh penghalang bening yang tidak akan membiarkan sinarnya lolos.

**Pergilah, Yuuri. Kau berhak di sana, bersama keluargamu**.

Tapi kau juga keluargaku.

… Walaupun aku tahu, sebenarnya Wolfram tidak ingin aku pergi, apapun yang terjadi. Kehidupan di bumi jauh lebih penting.

Akan tetapi..

Aku melangkah maju, mendekati portal. Aku tak kuasa mendengar suara jatuhnya air mata yang mengalun pedih. Wolfram, maafkan aku.

**Selamat tinggal, semuanya**.

Aku… Kembali. Mata onyx ku melebar tatkala aku terduduk di kolam taman yang sering kali menjadi tempat pendaratanku. Dengan tepukan tangan Murata di sampingku, aku meyakinkan diriku.

**Hai, semuanya. Aku kembali**.

Dengan cengiran hangat yang kuberikan kepada semua orang itu, satu di antaranya melangkah maju.

Wolfram.

Aku terdiam melihatnya. Wajahnya tampak memancarkan amarah dan… aku tidak tahu apalagi yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Tubuhnya bergerak ke bawah agar sejajar denganku, yang masih terduduk di kolam. Mataku dan matanya bertemu, dan mataku bisa melihat matanya yang bahwasanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan bahagia, yang sebelumnya diisikan oleh amarah.

Dia memegang pundakku, lalu mulai menggoncangku.

Senangnya kembali di sini.

Kutatap butiran intan yang tengah memainkan kerlipnya dari jendela kamarku, lalu mendesah pelan. Sungguh, hari ini melelahkan sekali. Setelah aku kembali ke _Shin Makoku_, mereka membawaku untuk semacam parade bahwa raja iblis telah kembali.

Hanya aku dan kesunyian di sini. Aku bisa mendengar binatang malam tengah bernyanyi, berusaha menyatukan diri dengan alam. Kudekap liontin biru peninggalan nona Julia, lalu menutup mataku.

Kudengar suara pintu diketuk. Aku menoleh, lalu mempersilahkan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk.

Pintu kamarku pun terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda cantik yang sudah siap tidur, dikamarku. Aneh. Wolfram tidak pernah mengetuk pintu jika ingin tidur bersamaku. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Kupandangi fisiknya yang sebagiannya ditutupi oleh baju tidur yang berwarna merah muda itu. Dia mendekat, suara kaki kecilnya yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar jelas olehku.

Sinar rembulan yang membias melewati jendela memperlihatkan wajahnya. Bening, matanya teduh, memancarkan cahaya dari sang zambrud yang telah ia benamkan.

Di lembar-lembar kesunyian yang paling dalam, aku mengaguminya.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tak ingin matanya yang beriris hijau dieksplorasi lebih dalam oleh iris hitamku.

**Ada apa denganmu, Wolfram?**

Ia tidak menjawab, malah lebih menundukkan wajahnya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

Aku pun memegang kedua bahunya. Belum bereaksi, aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyentuh dagunya, agar sang tunangan dapat kulihat.

**Kau kenapa, Wolfram?**

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melihat ke arah bawah. Kami-sama, dia ini kenapa?

**Yuuri…**

Suaranya tercekat, seperti ingin menangis. Aku mengerti permasalahnnya sekarang.

Kudekap dia, berharap rasa gundahnya menghilang. Dia menangis karenaku, ujar Conrad. Aku bisa merasakan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahuku. Kubiarkan ia menangis sepuas-puasnya, melepas rindu. Tak lama kemudian ia melepas dirinya dari pelukanku.

Kulihati dia, senyuman telah tersungging di wajahnya yang berparas menawan. Aku mengembalikan senyumannya.

**Aku telah kembali, Wolf. Kau tidak perlu cemas**.

Ia mengeluh pelan, lalu tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku mulai memperkecil jarak diantara kami…

Wolfram, yang mengetahui tindakanku, bergerak maju juga, deru nafas kami membaur. Rembulan dan para bintang menjadi saksi bisu di antara kami, yang akan melakukan itu.

Aku tersadar.

Kujauhkan diriku darinya, nafasku tak karuan. Ada apa denganku? Apa yang merasukiku tadi? Aku menatapnya. Iris hijau itu kembali menenggelamkan cahaya indahnya. Ia pun tersenyum miris.

**Kau sudah memutuskan?**

Diam. Waktu bergerak serasa seperti ulat bulu di daun-daun. Aku mengatur nafasku, tidak berani menatapnya. Sesungguhnya aku… Belum tahu.

Mata tunanganku bergerak, melihat ke arah langit. Kami terdiam. Wolfram, aku…

**Yuuri, aku harap kau segera menemukan jawabannya**.

Terbesit rasa bersalah di benakku. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya lagi... Aku belum merasakan perasaan itu, mungkin sebagian- namun belum sepenuhnya.

**Maukah kau memberiku waktu lagi, Wolfram von Bielefeld?**

Yang ditanya menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk pelan.

**Terima kasih**.

Nafas ini, aroma ini.

Wolfram.

Jantungku berdetak cepat, merasakan hangat nafas sang tunangan. Kubuka mataku, mendapatinya dalam jarak yang sangat, sangat dekat.

Ia menciumku.

Aku terbelak, tidak mampu merasakan apa-apa. Aku mati rasa. Sejenak aku bisa mendengar suara Shin'ou.

**Jujurlah dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Yuuri. Aku percaya kepadamu**.

Kemudian, semuanya hitam.

Aku membuka kedua mataku, mencoba untuk berdiri. Apakah sekarang aku... sudah berada di masa depan?

Kusipitkan kedua mataku. Sekarang, ruangan gelap ini menjadi ruangan yang bercahaya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah sudut yang cahayanya paling menyilaukan. Bodoh memang, sebutan 'otak udang' itu memang cocok.

Wolfram…

Aku melihatnya, bersama pemuda lain.

Segelintir perasaan aneh tergabung di benakku. Wolfram dan pemuda itu? Kutenangkan diriku. Ini semua hanyalah mimpi, bukan masa depan.

Tch. Kukepalkan kedua tanganku. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Inikah masa depan?

Lalu, di mana aku?

Kubuka mataku, merasakan tubuhku berbaring di atas kasur yang lembut. Kasurku…

Aku menatap seseorang di sampingku, ia masih terlelap. Apakah mimpi itu… Benar-benar masa depan? Jika begitu, di manakah aku? Kenapa aku melihat Wolfram dan pemuda itu?

Si pemilik rambut emas yang terlelap di sampingku pun terbangun, lalu membetulkan posisinya agar bisa selevel denganku. Ia menatap tajam kearahku. Aku pun menatap tajam ke arahnya.

**Kenapa kau sebegitunya ingin melihat masa depan kita, Wolf?**

Aku melihat Wolfram tengah memutar bola matanya sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

**Aku bukan ingin melihat masa depan kita Yuuri, tetapi aku ingin melihat masa depanmu**.

Masa depanku? Pikirku.

**Aku melihat masa depanmu, dimana kau bersama dengan seorang pemuda**.

Kutatap Wolfram yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya, lalu memandang sinis ke arahku.

**Aku melihat masa depanmu, dimana kau masih bersama para pela—argh, lupakan!**

Aku menatapnya tajam.

**Katakan bagaimana masa depanku, Wolfram!**

**Katakan bagaimana juga dengan masa depanku, otak udang!**

Dan semuanya kembali menjadi seperti biasa.

**Mungkin, selamat tinggal untuk sementara, eh?**

Kulihat Conrad dan Wolfram mengangguk kearahku. Aku tersenyum kepada keduanya.

**Aku akan segera kembali ke sana**.

Kulihat Wolfram melangkah maju ke arahku, lalu menyodorkan kelingkingnya di hadapanku.

**Janji?**

Aku mengeluarkan senyuman khasku, lalu menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku.

**Janji**.

Tak terasa hujan sudah berhenti, yang masih tertinggal hanyalah rintik-rintik. Senyumku terkembang di wajahku. Aku sudah memutuskan.

Kumantapkan semuanya. Aku pun berlari keluar rumah, menuju taman. Sekilas kupandangi pemandangan indah disore ini. Sang bianglala telah muncul dengan warna-warna kebanggaannya. Kulihati sang mentari tengah bersiap kembali ke tempatnya, membiarkan sang rembulan menggantikan posisinya. Aku tersenyum simpul.

Kujatuhkan diriku kedalam kolam air mancur yang terletak di taman itu, membiarkan diriku dihisap olehnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku telah sampai di rumah keduaku, Istanaku, semuanya.

Aku mendapatinya tengah membelakangiku, melihat langit sambil bersenandung pelan. Kuhampiri dirinya yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kolam. Indra pendengarannya yang sudah terlatih itu pasti bereaksi. Dia menoleh, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Hennachoko_, kau darimana saja?"

Dan sekarang, mungkin… Aku telah mengerti.

Wolfram, dengan mata zambrud yang diamnya bersemayam sebuah pijar di dalamnya, dengan seluruh kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Rambut keemasan yang memikat, mengingatkanku akan mentari yang akan bersinar selalu, seperti malaikat yang dilahirkan di suatu tempat yang amat jauh, dimana para bidadari bertempat dan dimana para peri memainkan harpanya.

Jauh di dalam hatimu, pasti ada rasa—yang membuatmu seperti manusia sempurna. Setia, menyayangi, segalanya.

Dan sampai saat ini, semuanya baru saja akan dimulai…

"Aku sudah siap, cahaya," Ujarku, lalu berlutut sambil memegang tangannya, lalu membuka kotak kecil yang kusimpan di dalam sakuku.

… Lalu, kutorehkan kisah cinta yang tiada akhirnya ini di dalam hatiku, dan aku berjanji akan selalu setia.

Aku sudah menepati janjiku, ne, Wolfram?

-Fin-

* * *

Berikan aku sedikit penundaan

Untuk menjadi akar di sebatang pohon

Sebab tanah-tanah itu, masih berbatu

Jikalau batu-batu itu telah tiada

Mungkin…

Aku akan menjadi akar seutuhnya

* * *

**A/N**: Akhirnya, selesai juga. Padahal fic ini mau di submit pas Fujoshi Independence day #2, tapi gara-gara waktunya mepet dengan lebaran, jadi tidak bisa. Oh iya, saya juga author baru di sini. Permisi~

Judulnya saya ambil dari bahasa Jerman, yang berarti Cahaya.

*smirk* ada yang mau saya buatin sekuelnya? Rencananya sih rate nya M, implisit atau eksplisit ya?

Oke, **Review dipersilahkan**.


End file.
